A Wolf's Memories
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: It hurts Tom so much that Allison is a blank slate.


**Happy New Years all my dear friends and readers! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and like I said I will be back after the holidays, so here I am! I hope you enjoy this story that will start off the New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bendy And The Ink Machine.**

A Wolf's Memories

Tom couldn't do it anymore. Every day he would try to remember what she used to look like before becoming trapped, but the negative ambience prevented him from doing so. He couldn't remember the color of her eyes, her scent, or even the warmth of her skin, and the purity of her soul. Sometimes at night, he would receive flash images of two figures in a peaceful place. They were always very happy in each other's company and they seemed to be very much in love.

_Allison…_

The woman in the images reminded him so much of her despite the appearances being completely different. It was this that caused Tom to become very protective of her.

It was times like this when Tom wished he could speak. He could tell her about these "memories" that he has and maybe she could tell him that if any "memories" had come to her at night. But, it soon became clear that Allison was a blank slate.

His heart immediately broke when he discovered that. They had grown so close during their seemingly endless days here and while she somehow knew his name, Allison couldn't remember her own. She kept saying that her name is Alice, but Tom knew she was wrong. He hoped in time, she would recapture memories, as did he.

While out patrolling, Tom had found a red rose. Finding an object like this in the studio was extremely rare and thinking it to be a trap by the Prophet or the Ink Demon didn't touch it right away. He was soon proven wrong when a sudden breeze passed by, moving it.

He remembered Allison saying something about liking roses.

How much they made her happy.

Tom loves it when Allison is happy.

. . .

Ever since being trapped, Allison felt comfort in writing on the walls as if they were a private journal of some kind. Whenever she was bored or just needed to express herself in some way, she would grab the ink pot and paintbrush and allow her mind to take care of the rest.

She remembered the day when she had painted the word "HOPE". It was a day that she did not like to think about because that was the day when Tom lost his arm. Allison had been cornered by the Ink Demon and thanks to Tom hitting it in the back with his axe, was able to escape, but not wanting to leave her savior in the hands of the Ink Demon, decided to stay and try to help, but Tom kept insisting that she'd run away and that he would be fine and would see her again soon.

Despite the Ink Demon clearly being stronger than Tom, Allison decided to take him on his word. But just as she turned around, a loud, uncomfortable snap and an eerie chuckle was heard. Looking back, Allison felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Tom was lying on the floor, clearly in a lot of pain while the Ink Demon was holding something above her companion.

It was his left arm.

After tossing the severed limb behind him, the Ink Demon slowly stepped over Tom's weakened body and grabbing Allison by the neck, threw her over to him and walked away as if he had done nothing wrong.

After taking a few moments to massage her neck (which she knew would soon have bruises), Allison took a closer look at her companion and saw that he was trying to stop the "blood" by holding his hand under the stump. Allison had to think of something…and quickly.

Once she got Tom back to the safe house and onto one of the cots, Allison removed the strap of her dress that she had used to wrap up the stump, and replaced it with a clean cloth.

But the clean cloth could only last for so long because Allison would have to change it every ten minutes. Due to this, it seemed like the only thing Allison could do is replace his arm somehow.

Then it hit her.

Allison remembered finding a deactivated Bendy robot that still had both of its arms. There was her solution. If she could remove the robot's left arm and attach it to what was left of Tom's, then he just might be saved.

But there was one huge problem. The robot was on the level where they had noticed that the Ink demon walked around. Allison knew that she ran the risk of being seen and since she'll be alone, was much more vulnerable to the Ink Demon, but she cared about Tom too much to just allow him to lie on a cot in pain.

It was a risk she had to take.

. . .

Every single step was taken with extreme caution. As much as she wanted to run, Allison knew she couldn't because if the Ink Demon was on this floor and was caught, she was pretty sure that she would suddenly find herself bound and gagged somewhere while under the Ink Demon's mercy.

She shivered at the thought.

But the Ink Demon didn't seem to be on this floor, so that put Allison at ease. Reaching the necessary staircase, she let out a sigh of relief and slowly made her way up. Once she reached the hallway, looked around, and not seeing the Ink Demo, slightly picked up her pace. She needed to get to the robot. With her goal in sight, Allison further quickened her pace and before long, was in front of the robot.

Taking the wrench from her messenger bag, Allison began unscrewing the robot's left arm.

. . .

Meanwhile, Tom was doing his best to keep the stump covered while at the same time, trying to relax. But with Allison out on her own with the Ink Demon roaming around, relaxing seemed impossible. Tom knew that Allison was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but a journey like this was quite a dangerous one and he knew that if Allison was caught, she would be in massive trouble

Despite all the pain he was in, Tom really wanted to be with Allison to make sure she was safe, but she made it very clear to him that it was best for him to stay put.

Right now, Tom could only hope that she's alright and that the Ink Demon wouldn't find her.

. . .

Unscrewing the robot's arm took Allison longer than expected, but she as eventually able to detach it. Gathering the screws and wires and placing them inside the messenger bag, Allison takes the robot's arm and slowly began making her way out. Thankfully, the arm wasn't too heavy so it didn't slow her down. But she still took every step with caution. Like the last time, she was able to get to the necessary floor without incident.

But just as Allison was about to let her guard down, inky webs began to appear and that meant only one thing: the Ink Demon was nearby and it wasn't long before Allison saw him at the end of the hallway.

She didn't know if he had seen her, but the thought of being at his mercy once again entered Allison's mind, which forced her to hide behind some nearby crates. As the Ink Demon got closer, Allison muffled her own breathing, hoping he wouldn't hear her. It seemed like time had suddenly stopped as he got even closer, but had started up again once he passed her and turned a corner.

Allison let out a huge sigh of relief and before she knew it, she was out of her hiding place and finally back in the safe house.

. . .

Tom couldn't help but smile when he saw Allison walking towards him. He was glad that she was safe.

He was so afraid that the Ink Demon had found her.

Now he was relaxed and was able to fully listen to what Allison was telling him about attaching the robot's arm to his.

But she was going to need his help as this was going to be a very delicate procedure that left no room for error and had to be done correctly the first time.

After Allison explained what she had envisioned, Tom got a better idea on how he would be able to help her.

He will have a few wires connected to his chest, but Allison's plan seemed like the only way to go.

During the procedure, Tom managed to instruct Allison where to attach the wires and insert the screws. In a few hours, the arm was attached.

. . .

"_He was so happy when he was able to make a fist and lift and hold things." _ Allison thought as she dipped her paintbrush in the large ink pot.

As she was drawing what looked to be a farm, felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Tom holding out his hand with the rose resting on top of it.

Allison gently took it and after bringing the flower to her nose, gave Tom an affectionate hug, which he returned immediately.

As Tom had Allison in his arms, he hoped that while he to some extent had memories and she didn't, this moment would be something that she would never forget.

**There has always been a theory that Tom has some memories of his previous life and that lead him to become very protective of Allison.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
